Pesadillas
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Cuando Morgana se va con Morgause, Merlín se siente culpable. Camelot se prepara para una batalla y el joven mago no puede dejar de tener sueños en los que Morgana está enfadada con él por no confiar sus secretos.


"_Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes_"

"_No podía..._"

"_Ya es demasiado tarde..._"

********

El mismo sueño. Una y otra vez. Merlín se levantó de la cama, sudoroso y asustado, algo que era tan habitual que empezaba a acostumbrarse. Gaius le había advertido de que no dormir apenas le traería consecuencias. Pero no era algo que pudiera evitar.

Había tratado de solucionarlo. Había mirado, consultado, preguntado... Ni siquiera la magia ayudaba.

Quizá el problema radicara en su propia conciencia. Gwen le dijo una vez que podía confiar en él. Arthur también. Incluso... ella. ¿Pero cómo contar una cosa así? ¿A quién? No, no era algo que pudiera hablar. Y no poder hablar, no poder desahogarse, le estaba matando por dentro.

Por las mañanas hacía como que nada importaba. Su preocupación era Arthur. Debía fingir que todo estaba bien. Como siempre.  
Limpiar establos, bruñir armaduras, pulir armas... Era parte de su oficio y le mantenía con la cabeza fuera de las pesadillas. Pero cuando caía la tarde... estas volvían.

Ya no había dragón al que pedir consejo. Y Gaius estaba demasiado preocupado con lo que se le venía a Camelot encima.

A veces buscaba a Gwen. Ésta, durante el primer mes en que Morgana estuvo desaparecida permaneció cerca del castillo haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si _Lady_ Morgana fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento por aquella puerta y pidiera que le prepara un baño o las ropas. Pero... tras el segundo mes comprendió que algo había cambiado. Ya no era necesaria allí. Así que teniendo tanto tiempo libre para ella misma, comenzó a pasarlo entre furtivos encuentros con Arthur y charlas con Merlín. Mas bien, monólogos con Merlín. Porque el joven rara vez hablaba.  
Gwen se había dado cuenta de que su amigo, el que siempre estaba haciendo bromas y poniendo caras y gestos de exasperación siempre que se tocaba el tema de Arthur, estaba diferente. No diferente en un sentido en que esto fuera a mejor sino en que estaba más encerrado en sí mismo, más taciturno, más... ¿nervioso? ¿O era mejor decir, preocupado? ¿Por qué narices estaba todo el mundo de aquel lugar tan tenso? Siempre había problemas en Camelot y siempre se solucionaban. Fuera cual fuera la causa; una hechicera loca, un caballero fantasma, un grifo, un dragón... Siempre había cabida para el optimismo, siempre se vencía al _Mal_. Aquella vez, era como si la peor de las desgracias fuera a caer de un momento a otro sobre el castillo y el reino. Pero... no pasaba nada. Todo esta invariablemente tranquilo. En paz. ¿Y entonces?

"Creo que estaba enamorado de Morgana, Gwen" le dijo Arthur una vez que la muchacha preguntó al príncipe por su amigo.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Yo lo sabía. Sabía que esto no estaba bien. Pero así son los sentimientos. Y Morgana nunca le dio pie a lo contrario"  
"Entonces, ¿eran pareja?"  
"Dios, Guinevere, ¡NO! Eso jamás. Digo que Morgana le dejaba hacer pero dudo mucho que si Merlín hubiera intentado algo esta no le hubiera parado los pies. Créeme, tiene la cabeza mejor asentada que yo"  
"Eso no lo dudo"  
"Oh, gracias"  
"Arthur..."

********

"Yo te lo conté. Te lo conté todo. Confié en ti..."  
"Pero no podía decirlo. Lo prometí. Créeme, quise hacerlo muchas veces. Pero..."  
"Me dejaste sola"  
"¡No! No, por favor. Escucha. Yo... yo... sabías que podías contarme cualquier cosa"  
"Era algo mutuo, ¿no?"  
"Pero... yo..."  
"Todos tenemos fantasmas, Merlín. Solo que yo me quedé vulnerable a ti y tu, en cuanto pudiste, me quitaste de en medio"  
"Morgana... " Aun sabiendo que era un sueño, que no era real, se acercó a la muchacha. Podía oler su pelo, sentir la calidez de su rostro. Parecía como si nada hubiera sido diferente.

"Hiciste que confiara en ti para traicionarme"  
"Morgana, yo no sabía... Era eso o dejar que Arthur cayera y con él todo Camelot. No podía permitir que..."  
"Haces que todos confíen en ti pero en realidad no eres leal a nadie"  
"Tuviste que decirme... Cuando Morgause fue a ti... Tuviste que contármelo. Hubiéramos podido buscar una solución juntos. Pero..."  
"¿Ahora vas a decirme que la culpa es mía?"  
"¡No! Es solo que... Solo que debiste haberme consultado. Oye, sé que te dije que la magia podía ser un don pero tu aun no sabías como funcionaba"  
"Podías haberme enseñado. Si hubiera sabido que tú también lo eras, me habría confiado solamente a ti. Pero nunca me dijiste nada. Tenía que buscar entonces a los que creía que eran como yo..."  
"Y fue entonces cuando confiaste en quien no debías, Morgana"  
"¡No me hables como si fuera idiota! Sabía... sabía que podían influenciarme. Pero era el precio que tenía que pagar. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como Uther mataba a todos cuantos eran como yo, como nosotros..."  
"Había una misión. El dragón..."  
"A la mierda el dragón. ¿Cuántos inocentes tienen que caer para cumplir una profecía estúpida? ¿Vas a ser un títere? ¿Vas a dejar que te digan lo que tienes que hacer?"  
"¿Y qué puedes hacer tú?"  
"Cambiar las cosas. Cambiarlas ya"  
"Ellos no son mejores que Uther, Morgana"  
"Al menos, no son Uther"  
"Ellos también matan a inocentes para conseguir lo que pretenden."  
"¿Te refieres a qué también matan a sus mujeres para conseguir hijos varones que gobiernen el reino cuando ellos mueran?"  
"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando sabes eso?"  
"El tiempo suficiente. Es un cerdo, Merlín. Un asqueroso manipulador."  
"Él te quería"  
"Quería la imagen que él creía que era. No me quería en realidad. ¿Cuánto hubiera tardado de saber que yo soy también...?"  
"Morgana..."  
"No. No me vengas con que a lo mejor. Se hubiera convencido de que hacía lo mejor, me habría echado la culpa de cuanto pasaba o me habría encerrado en esa gruta con ese dragón en el mejor de los casos esperando que me devorara. Se convencería de que hizo lo correcto porque en realidad él solo piensa en sí mismo"  
"Es difícil ser rey"  
"Pero ¿cómo puedes excusarle? ¿Después de lo que eres? ¿Después de lo que ha hecho a tu gente?"  
"No lo sé. Pero tengo que ser más fuerte que él. Tengo que ser mejor. No puedo pagarle con la misma moneda"  
"Allá tú" Morgana se dio la vuelta.  
"Espera" rogó Merlín dando tres pasos hacia ella.  
"¿Qué quieres?"  
"Vuelve, por favor"  
"No."  
"Prometo... prometo que las cosas cambiarán, prometo que solucionaremos todo esto"  
"No voy a volver a esa cárcel. Estoy harta de fingir, Merlín"  
"No puedes quedarte con ella..."  
"No tengo muchas más opciones, ¿verdad?"  
"No tienes porqué volver al castillo. Puedes... podemos buscarte una cabaña y que solo sepamos que has vuelto Gwen y yo. Arthur... bueno... quizá el también pueda saberlo"  
"No, Merlín. No insistas"  
"Morgana, por favor... Por favor" las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y ya no quería impedirlo. "Hay que parar esta locura"  
"No hay nada que parar. Tu tomaste tu decisión. Yo he tomado la mía. Quizá puedas convencerte de que la profecía nos iba a poner en esta tesitura..."  
"Esto no tenía porqué pasar"  
"Sí que tenía, Merlín. Desde el primer momento en que decidiste no contármelo, desde que te convenciste de que hacías lo correcto, ya estabas escribiendo este momento"  
"¡No!"  
"Asúmelo."  
"Morgana, por favor..."  
"Asúmelo. Ya es demasiado tarde..."

Otra vez, el mismo sueño. De nuevo. Pero esta vez podía haber sido real. Al fin y al cabo, Merlín y Morgana eran de naturalezas diferentes, estaban destinados a hacer cosas extraordinarias.  
La última frase aun resonaba en la cabeza cuando estaba desayunando. "_Solo volveré para ver caer a Camelot. Solo ese día mis ojos volverán a sonreír_"

Merlín maldijo el día en que llevó a Mordred a aquella habitación y metió a la chica en aquel embrollo. Todo era culpa suya. Él había provocado esto.


End file.
